Viviendo en tu aliento
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lucius y Snape, han formado una familia. Mucho más allá de las consecuencias, y las quejas del resto. Pero las maldiciones y ataques de Voldemort, han dejado estragos en Severus Snape. Aunque estará ocupado lidiando con una visita que ansía romper esa "perfecta unión".


Nada de María. Solo la idea. Personajes pertenecientes a JK Rowling. Fan fic sin fin de lucro alguno.

Summary: Lucius ya no tenía varita, pero eso nunca lo detuvo para traicionar a su amo. Se acobardó, la familia terminó siendo lo más importante para él. Había salvado su vida, cuando el señor tenebroso, lo había condenado a muerte. Severus entendía que esa era una historia que a Lucius no le gustaba comentar.

Lucius y Snape, han formado una familia. Mucho más allá de las consecuencias, y las quejas del resto. Pero las maldiciones y ataques de Voldemort, han dejado estragos en Severus Snape. Resultando "infértil". Lucius ansía tener hijos y sus modos, resultarán algo aberrantes para Snape. Aunque estará ocupado con un visitante que ansía romper esa "perfecta" unión.

* * *

Media noche, la una de la mañana. La una con treinta y cinco. Las dos en punto.

Como fuera. No podía dormir.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda y allí estaba él. Dormido, dándole la espalda. Se dio la vuelta, de tal forma que sus brazos pudieran rodearlo. A él y a su vientre en gestación.

Severus Snape, había cambiado tanto con el pasar del tiempo, que pensaba que no dormía con el mismo hombre que conoció una vez. Una vez que todo había terminado, que había salvado su vida, aquel ser de oscuros y fríos sentimientos, se había convertido en una persona totalmente distinta.

Desde que había roto el "sello" sobre su brazo, que su señor había fallecido, todo había dejado de existir. Su cuerpo ya no parecía una débil cerilla que podía partir con dos de sus dedos. Su piel ya no era dura y seca, sino todo lo contrario. Sedosa, con las cicatrices perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

Incluso su cabello, que solía ser grasoso y brillante. Había cambiado completamente. Ese sin duda, había sido su más grande cambio. En ese momento era sedoso, opaco, casi podía decir que sin vida alguna.

Sobre él, reposaba una enorme maldición que tomaba y tomaría, años de cura. Aún, en sus tiempos, con sus pobres dotes de pocionista, preparaba antídotos para él.

Había tenido la "valentía" de enfrentarse a su señor, de salvar su vida. No iba a perderlo por efectos post- guerra.

Pero sí, Severus Snape había dado grandes cambios. Su humor seguía siendo un poco torpe, cerrado y frío de vez en cuando, pero sus viejos modismos habían cambiado. Era un hombre solitario, que necesitaba amor en su vida. Se sentía relajado, ya no tenía presiones. Algunas veces se desesperaba, sentía que todo debía volver a su estatus normal. Pero Hogwarts ya no era un refugio donde esperaba que Albus dictara su última sentencia. No. Ahora estaba acompañado, se encontraba "amado", por una persona.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a esos nuevos sentimientos, contra los que nunca había luchado. Una batalla perdida, puesto que nada podría revocar a los deseos del corazón.

Apenas latiendo.

El hombre de rubios cabellos, suspiró sobre el hombro de aquel personaje y simplemente movió su mano alrededor de su vientre. Su compañero de cama, se movió ligeramente y sin embargo no reaccionó.

Lucius Malfoy lo ansiaba. Esperaba tener un hijo. Ya tenía uno, Draco Malfoy. Con su ex esposa, Narcisa Black. O "Malfoy" en términos legales. Pero de todas formas; tener un hijo con Severus Snape, era algo que ansiaba.

Pese a sonar ridículo. Como una vieja maña de un hombre igual de viejo, con tendencias gays que todo jovencito encontraría graciosas. Y sin embargo, amaba a esa persona que se encontraba bajo sus brazos, dormido profundamente y sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Severus lo había mencionado una vez. Entre murmullos y dientes apretados.

Le debía su vida.

Aquella mano que había estado acariciando su vientre, se deslizó entre sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro. Las tres treinta de la madrugada y nunca comprendía, por qué no lograba dormir. Snape siempre terminaba diciéndoselo, aunque mintiera.

Las "horrendas" bolsas de té como él las llamaba, bajo sus ojos, lo delataban. Pero no importaba qué era lo que le robaba el sueño, al menos ya no se trataba de la quemazón en su brazo izquierdo.

La historia de cómo había salvado su vida y cómo había terminado con una larga cicatriz que recorría su ojo derecho, era larga y tediosa. Bastarían un par de horas, para contarla y muchos años, para comprender sus implicaciones.

Una jovencita de cabellos castaños, miraba a través de una vieja ventana. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, estaba deprimido y ella no podía cambiar el destino.

Habían pasado años, desde la última vez que ambos habían hablado. Su mejor amigo y aquel hombre.

La última vez, se había tratado de su madre. había visto sus memorias en el pensadero y sentía que le debía tantas disculpas, como puntos una vez, a Hogwarts.

Y lo extrañaba. No podía evitar recaer en esa cursilería de decir: "Lo extraño". De sentir lágrimas resbalando desde su barbilla,hasta sus manos.

Pero ella le traía un regalo que jamás permitiría que su corazón se detuviera. Se quedara estático y se congelara con aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor.

Habían pasado años, desde su último beso. Desde que el gran héroe Harry Potter, perdía otra de las tantas cosas que más amaba. Y algo que tampoco podía detener. El paso del tiempo. Como con su padrino, por ejemplo. Sirius Black.

También lo amaba y el tiempo pasó. Murió y nunca pudo solventarlo.

— Toma, Harry. Te he traído este obsequio. Esto hará que lo extrañes mucho menos.

Harry miró su mano extendida, mientras permanecía sentado en su vieja cama, en Privet Drive. Alzó la mirada y Hermione sonrió, insistiendo. Parecía ser una simple pluma dorada, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa. Y sin embargo sabía que no era cierto, puesto que en el mudno mágico en el que vivía, nada podía tildarse de "normal" y poco "sorpresivo".

— Haz click en ella.

Harry asintió, mirando el pequeño botón en su parte superior. Supuso que la punta iba a salir y al escribir alguna palabra en papel, algo sucedería. No le causaba mucha impresión.

No quería escribir cómo se sentía y lo que pensaba acerca de él.

— Vamos. Haz click.

Eso hizo. Por unos segundos no sucedió nada y pronto, escuchó algo. Una voz.

Su voz.

— "Puedo enseñarte cómo embotellar la fama, obtener la gloria e incluso...poner un alto a la muerte"

Era su voz. Su voz grave y melodiosa. Y entonces; hizo click. Y volvió a escuchar otra de sus palabras. E hizo click, una, dos, tres veces. Tantas como su corazón pedía. Y al escuchar su voz, una lágrima tras otra, surcaba sus delgados pómulos. Mientras Hermione continuaba sonriendo.

Aquel era el mejor regalo que jamás había recibido.


End file.
